Transcripts/Friends Forever
:bouncing :Tubarina: It was when we were six months old. :Ester: I thought it was later. :Polvina: Are you sure it was six? :Tubarina: Definitely. That was the very first time we met. :Ester: And we instantly became friends. :Polvina: And we've been friends ever since. :Tubarina: And we'll be friends for even longer. :Ester: Forever is as long as you can get. :Polvina: Then we'll be friends forever. :Girls: each other Yes! :breaks, ball lands in food, girls yelp :Shark King: Tubarina! :Tubarina: Yes, Father? :Shark King: I hope that wasn't a window breaking. :Tubarina: W-what if it was, Father? :Shark King: Somebody should do something about it. And two other somebodies should help. :Tubarina: I guess that somebody is me. :Ester: And we're the other somebodies. :Ester: What did I tell you, Spikey? :Polvina: I told you too, Tentie. :Tubarina: I didn't tell you, Gummy, but I should have. :Ester: Don't play so close to the palace. :Polvina: See what you did? :Tubarina: Tentie better start cleaning up the mess. :Polvina: Why Tentie? :Tubarina: He's the one with all the throwing arms. It's obvious he must have broken the window. Just look at those shifty eyes. I wouldn't trust him for a second. :Polvina: What do you mean by that? :Tubarina: I'm not saying he's guilty but… well yes, that is what I'm saying. He's guilty. :Polvina: Well if he did do it, and he didn't, Gummy must have made him. :Tubarina: What? Sharks aren't bullies. :Ester: Polvina didn't mean it like that, right? Uh, Polvina, you say sorry now, and that you didn't mean it. :Polvina: And if I did mean it? :Ester: Tentie isn't dishonest and Gummy isn't a bully. You agree now and make up. :Tubarina: And if we don't? :Ester: Let's not fight over an accident caused by one of your friends. :Tubarina: Our friends? :Polvina: Why are you leaving out Spikey? He could've done it. :Ester: No way! Just look at Spikey. He could never do anything wrong. :Tubarina: Ha, you're kidding me! :Polvina: Spikey's as sneaky as they come. :Tubarina: Come on, Gummy, we're going. We don't want to spend time with people who think sharks are bullies. :Ester: Uh, Tubarina, aren't you forgetting something? :Tubarina: What? :Ester: You're the one who lives here. :Tubarina: realises Like I said, we're going inside. :Polvina: And we're going too, if you think Tentie looks sneaky. :Ester: See if I care. I'm not hanging ‘round if you don't think my Spikey is cute. :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: gurgling :Polvina: Tentie! :Ester: Spikey! :Tubarina: Gummy! :Vivi: Hi, Ester. :Ester: Hi, Vivi. :Vivi: What'd you do over the weekend? :Ester: Not much. Just listened to people accuse my pet of doing something their pet did. :Tubarina: Vivi, I'm not talking to Ester, so could you tell her that it wasn't Gummy? :Ester: And can you tell Tubarina that I'm not talking to her either? :Polvina: Er, and tell them both I'm not talking to them until they say sorry to Tentie. :Tubarina: And if I was speaking to Polvina, I'd ask her if she's talking about Tentie, her dishonest, window breaking pet. :Polvina: Who was bullied by her pet, Gummy. That's what I'd say back if I was talking to Tubarina. :Ester: And if I was talking to them, I'd tell them to both stop talking until they apologised to Spikey. :Tubarina: Which I wouldn't do because I'm not talking to her, or her. :Polvina: Or you. You too. Not that I'm talking to you. stutters Them. :Ester: It's fine with me. Tell them that, Vivi. :Vivi: Because no one's talking to no one. :Girls: Right! :Vivi: I only asked what you did for the weekend. :Miss Marla: That's all the red paint we have left, Tubarina, so share it with anyone who asks. :Tubarina: I will, Miss Marla. :Girls: and mumbling to each other, then they struggle over the paint tube, which bursts, spraying paint over them :starts laughing, then Ester and Tubarina join in :Polvina: Can we talk again? :Tubarina: Talk? In words? :Ester: Grunting doesn't count. :Polvina: We can't let a broken window do this to us. :Ester: Then we won't. :Tubarina: Let's forget all about the window. :Ester: What broken window is that? :Polvina: The one I can't remember a thing about. :Tubarina: That's the one. The one I've forgotten about too. :Ester: Friends? :Polvina: Friends forever? :Tubarina: Friends forever. :girls hug, but they squish the paint tube again, causing it to burst again :Polvina: Let's never argue about something so small. :Ester: Like the thing we'll never talk about again. :Tubarina: Because we've forgotten all about it. :breaks :Tubarina: Oh, not again! :Shark King: Tubarina! :Tubarina: Yes, Father? :Shark King: What is somebody doing? :Tubarina: Somebody is taking care of it, Father. :Polvina: Who did this? :Ester: Show yourselves! :Spikey and Gummy show up at the window, gurgling :Tubarina: I might have known. :Polvina: I told you to never play with the ball inside, Tentie. :Tubarina: Aha, so you admit that it was Tentie's fault. :Polvina: Tentie didn't do it. But if he did, which he didn't, Gummy must have put him up to it again. :Tubarina: Oh, so it's always Gummy's fault. Always blame the shark, mm-hmm. :Polvina: You'd rarely be wrong if you did. :Ester: Stop, stop! We can't start that again. Let's work this out. :Tubarina: I'm with you, Ester. Let's work out how Tentie did it. :Polvina: Tentie didn't do it! :Ester: We don't know who did it. But we do know who didn't do it. :Tubarina: Uh, let me guess. Who would that be, hmm? Would it be Spikey? :Ester: Spikey couldn't have done it. Just look at him. :Spikey: gurgling :Tubarina: We've seen the cute act, Ester. :Polvina: It doesn't work on us. :Ester: I'm not staying here while you insult my friend. :Polvina: I'm not listening to anyone accusing my friend of doing something he didn't. :Tubarina: And I'm not standing here talking to myself. Which I am, but I-I'm stopping, right now. :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: gurgling :Ester: Spikey! :Polvina: Tentie! :Tubarina: Gummy! :Polvina: How can Tubarina accuse you, Tentie? I'm never going to talk to her again. Oh, we tried that. What am I doing? :Ester: You didn't do it, Spikey. Why can't they see that? Not that I'll ask them why because I'm never speaking to them again. But that didn't work before. Why would it work now? :Tubarina: Sharks are trouble, blame the shark. Sharks are bad. If that's what they think, I'm not saying another word to them ever again. realises Why am I swimming away? I live at the Shark Palace! :Polvina: Are we talking? :Ester: We're talking. :Tubarina: I suppose. :Polvina: I'm sorry. I feel terrible. :Ester: So do I. :Tubarina: Me too. :Polvina: We're going to keep arguing like this until we find out who really broke the window. :Tubarina: And we do that how? :Polvina: You have an idea, Polvina? :Polvina: I do. But it means someone will have to be ready to admit that their pet did it. :Ester: I'm cool, because I know Spikey didn't do it. :Tubarina: Well, Gummy didn't do it, so who's worried? :Polvina: Not me, because Tentie didn't do it. :Ester: The ball's ready. :Tubarina: And the pets are on their way. :Polvina: Now we watch. :Ester: The pet who plays with the ball right next to the window… :Tubarina: He's the one. And it won't be Gummy. What, someone say something? :Polvina: Here comes Gummy! :swims past the ball and into the palace :Tubarina: Leave it alone, Gummy. Don't touch it! Oh, it's not Gummy. Told you, told you! You know, not that I'm making a big deal out of it. :Polvina: That leaves two. :Ester: Make that one. Here comes Spikey. :swims to the ball :Tubarina: He likes it, he wants to play. :Ester: Don't do it, Spikey, don't do it! :leaves the ball and goes into the palace :Ester: gasp He didn't do it! :Polvina: gasp That means… :Tubarina: It's Tentie. Told you, told you, told you! But you know, again, not gonna make it a big deal. :Ester: He's coming. :Polvina: No, Tentie, no! swims past the ball and into the palace Yes, Tentie, yes! :Ester: No one touched the ball. :Polvina: No one is tempted to play with it. :Tubarina: We still don't know who broke the window. Oh, this is so irritating. ball Oh, no! hits the window :Ester: Oh yes. :Shark King: TUBARINA!!! :Shark King: You shouldn't play so close to the palace. I want to know who did it. I want to be told who did it. So, who did it? :Tubarina: Father, sigh i-it was… :Ester: All of us, sir. :Polvina: We apologise for playing so close to the palace, sir. :Shark King: If all of you did it, then all of you can clean up the mess. As for the ball, I'm keeping that. bounces the ball Hmm. chuckles Nice ball. drops the ball Oops! :Tubarina: You didn't have to do that. I kicked that ball. :Polvina: We weren't going to let you take all the blame. :Ester: What else could we do when the Shark King asked us who did it? :Polvina: Ask. Did we ask? :Tubarina: Ask what? :Ester: Ask who? :Polvina: Ask our pets who broke the window. :Tubarina: Oh, we didn't. :Ester: I assumed it wasn't Spikey. :Polvina: And I assumed it wasn't Tentie. :Tubarina: And I never thought it was Gummy. :Polvina: So none of us asked. :Ester: Until now! :Polvina: Who broke the window? :Tubarina: Tell us the truth. :Ester: One of you must have done it. :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: You what? :Polvina: You all did it? :Ester: You're all taking the blame? :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Why are you all taking the blame? :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: You are? :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: You mean it? :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: You're friends forever? :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: gurgling :Ester: How about that? :Polvina: They knew better than us all the time. :breaks :Shark King: mumbling Oh dear. This, er, seems to be catching. :Tubarina: Father, really! How could you?